


筑巢（上）

by 灰塔 (YUyyYy)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUyyYy/pseuds/%E7%81%B0%E5%A1%94
Summary: 筑巢（现代paro)黑手党少爷帝弥托利（Alpha）X 监护人贝雷特（Alpha）○用词采用官方中文翻译。涉及部分剧透，建议玩到青狮线5五年后的后半部分的老师看。○R18颜色文学，为爽而爽，充满不科学剧情和生理现象○涉及【ABO】、【大量引起不适的痴汉和强奸行为】、【筑巢行为】、【中出】等要素○脑子不正常的大黑狮，拿Omega的剧本干Alpha的事○文笔很烂，ooc很多很过分（※），私设很多，变态xp很多，我很爽





	筑巢（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 筑巢（现代paro)  
黑手党少爷帝弥托利（Alpha）X 监护人贝雷特（Alpha）
> 
> ○用词采用官方中文翻译。涉及部分剧透，建议玩到青狮线5五年后的后半部分的老师看。
> 
> ○R18颜色文学，为爽而爽，充满不科学剧情和生理现象  
○涉及【ABO】、【大量引起不适的痴汉和强奸行为】、【筑巢行为】、【中出】等要素  
○脑子不正常的大黑狮，拿Omega的剧本干Alpha的事  
○文笔很烂，ooc很多很过分（※），私设很多，变态xp很多，我很爽

“嗯♡啊、啊♡——帝弥，再用力点——啊♡啊啊——♡♡♡”  
身下的人背对着自己高高翘起屁股，嘴里接连不断发出甜腻的呻吟，被掐着胯顶撞得眼泪口水全不受控制地流出来：“嗯嗯♡♡……要去了♡好舒服……再快一点、多碰碰那里♡”

他把脸埋进老师的头发贪婪地嗅着那股冷香味儿，跨间的性器硬得像根铁棍，无论怎么抚慰都得不到满足，越动反而越是在火上浇油。  
“老师……有没有人说过你很色情……”  
他留恋地抱着老师的腰，不停亲吻老师微微透着粉色的肌肤，胯下粗硬的凶器不停地进出那张已经被撑到极限的小洞。老师看起来舒服得快要融化了，身上、脸上、手上湿漉漉的布满各种体液。他把自己的手指插进老师那张留不住涎水的小嘴搅弄，想夹住那条深粉色的软舌。老师一定不知道他有多喜欢那只小巧的舌头，这个不善言辞的Alpha总是抿着自己的嘴，但他知道这条舌头一定很温暖绵软。适合接吻亲昵、也适合把肉棒塞进去欺压一番。

“唔……姆♡？”他的老师跪在床上晃着屁股迎接他越发粗暴的插弄，扭过头回望着他，嘴里含糊不清地嘟囔着。明明已经被操到满脸红潮、连自己都不顾上了，还试图把他那两根手指吞进喉咙吮吸，唇舌间发出“啾、啾”的声响。

这表情真的太过于色情、太过于不真实了。  
他恋恋不舍地抽出手指，想要低头给老师那只透着水光的唇一个吻。

“呼♡……帝弥……”  
失去了手指的老师像只猫一样细声叫唤着他的名字，轻轻抓住了他的手。  
就像过去指引他观看战术地图一样，老师握着这只满是伤疤的大手蹭过自己的面颊直到锁骨，最终停留在胸口的左侧。  
“帝弥……♡♡♡你不喜欢这样吗？♡”  
老师的心脏正在他的掌下剧烈跳动着，像被驯服的母狼一般露出自己素白的脖颈，望向他的眼睛里满是爱意和宠溺：“你不想标记我吗♡”

“唔……！老师！我……”帝弥托利腹部一紧，对着自己手中柔软的布料射了出来。

紧紧抱着枕头的手臂松开，帝弥托利得以呼吸到新鲜空气——满是贝雷特信息素味道的空气。

发泄过后他的神智总算慢慢恢复过来，现在并不是炎热的天气，他身上轻薄的衬衫却已经被汗液浸湿了。帝弥托利试着看清周围的环境的左眼视线还有些模糊，只能勉强看清周围的东西。  
发现自己失控时做了什么蠢事后，帝弥托利的脸变得更红了。他把脸恨恨地埋进贝雷特的枕头里，试图掩饰自己羞愤的心情，泄愤似地用力锤了一下垫身下厚厚的衣物，床板瞬间爆发出发出不堪重负的“吱呀”声。

这里是贝雷特的卧室……床是贝雷特的，枕头是贝雷特的，帝弥托利身下乱七八糟垫起来的衣裤也全属于他的老师贝雷特。它们全沾满了贝雷特的气味，有贴身的衬衫、常穿的西装、贴身战术服……甚至还有底裤和枪套！  
帝弥托利发情时，在无意识的情况下把老师的衣服收集到床上，堆成了一个大概可以称之为窝的东西，供自己蜷缩在里面。枕头储存的信息素尤为浓厚，还有贝雷特发间的香味，帝弥托利抱着它时甚至陷入了高热期幻觉。等这个平日里xxxx的Alpha清醒过来时，他早就解开西服裤链，在自己的老师底裤上射出大剂量的精液，那些粘白的液体甚至溢到下面的西装外套上。黑社会人士们最为偏爱的西装套上沾满了显眼的白斑。

身为割据了芙朵拉大陆三分之一的阴影、黑社会布雷达德家族的头目、一位货真价实的Alpha，帝弥托利第一次因为发情期而失控、甚至筑巢了。

不管帝弥托利现在的关系和贝雷特有多糟糕，即使他恨不得躲着贝雷特，潜意识里也不愿意有任何妥协：帝弥托利对自己的老师心怀非分之想。

作为布雷达德家唯一继承人的监护人兼教师，贝雷特总是很忙。  
在支援大修道院的一场械斗中，他曾为了保护帝弥托利身体受到重创，前不久才从这场事故造成的沉睡中醒来……贝雷特就这么沉睡了整整五年，久到帝弥托利干脆为他添置了一套医疗设施，将他直接接回自己的私人别墅接受治疗。

所有人都以为贝雷特会就这样沉睡一辈子，成为永远不能在少爷面前提起的禁脔。

新来的家族成员没见过贝雷特，也一定会各种流言蜚语中察觉到两人非同寻常的关系。即使长年不醒，贝雷特也一直享受着布雷达德家名下医院最好的医疗资源。遵照少爷的吩咐，这5年间有专门的医疗团队定期前来维持贝雷特的肌肉强度，保证他苏醒时能以最快的速度回归正常生活——就连他的健康报告都必须定期交给少爷过目。

意识不到新人们看向自己的眼神有多怪异……贝雷特心态相当良好，在他看来即使一切早已物是人非，“伺候”大少爷这个工作还是不会变的。好在贝雷特本身身体素质优越，仅仅进行一个多月的康复训练后，他就能提起匕首和手枪四处走动了。

其实贝雷特的本职工作并不是教师，他从记事起就和父亲杰拉尔特作为雇佣兵在各种战乱频发的国家辗转，工作大多是些见血的脏活——运送（违法的）货物、支援帮派斗争、追杀一些运气走到头的倒霉蛋等等。佣兵团大赚几笔后就会跑到新的国家，过着居无定所的日子倒也挺潇洒的。作为颇有名气的佣兵团成员之一，贝雷特的战斗经验相当丰富，他狠利果决、毫无仁慈之心的行事风格相当受雇主欢迎，因此经常收到特殊的指名委托。  
直到6年前，与黑帮合作密切的加尔古·马库大修道院突然把杰拉尔特召集回去，并指名同行的贝雷特与大司教蕾雅见面。

加尔古·马库大修道院长久以来都是黑白两道的桥梁，为两个世界的交汇起到及其重要的牵线作用。  
如果大司教蕾雅愿意的话，她甚至可以出手干涉各个家族。她有那份力量全凭她在大修道院培养了的大量杀手。杰拉尔特能有一身杀人的好本事，是因为他直属教会组织的出身。为了脱离教会，杰拉尔特曾费了巨大的代价才获得些许自由……但只要蕾雅动动嘴，就算头顶的天空还在投射导弹，这些经验丰富的杀手们都得用最快的速度回修道院领命。  
这也是黑社会最庞大的几个家族都得对大司教毕恭毕敬的原因。

而布雷达德作为被教会承认而独立出来的一支家族，和大司教的联系相当密切。

6年前蕾雅向杰拉尔特要走贝雷特时，正好是布雷达德家族最为萎靡的时期。过世首领的代理人被杀、弗雷斯贝尔古家族风头正茂，群狮无首——蕾娅希望贝雷特能以私人教师的身份辅导布雷达德唯一的、刚成年的继承人：帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德，并保护他的安全。  
听到风声的杰拉尔特急的像热锅上的蚂蚁，试图找各种借口拒绝这件差事。他完全不信任蕾雅，也不想让自己唯一的孩子牵扯到黑帮的家族斗争中，但违抗大修道院的代价太大了……蕾雅不喜欢争斗，却绝对不允许别人忤逆她。就算杰拉尔特与自己关系匪浅，他的孩子也必须是手心可用的棋子。

“没关系，只是个新的工作而已。”交接工作那天，贝雷特看出杰拉尔特在不安，他小声和父亲交谈几句，走向了站在罗德里古身后的青年。

青年是典型的东欧人长相，穿着齐整的收腰西装，金色的头发一板一眼地梳下来。他低头彬彬有礼地向自己的私人教师行礼、简短地介绍自己，连嘴角牵起的弧度也是恰到好处的，看起来对教会安插在自己身边的可疑人士没有任何不满。  
布雷达德是个以雷厉风行的暴力手段而闻名的家族，还拥有能令所有家族眼红的军火供应链。可他们家的小少爷倒像个准备参加学校晚宴的三好学生，和身边小山一样彪悍高大的保镖站在一起显得格格不入。  
贝雷特从小见过各种危险的疯子或嗜血的杀人狂，他打量地看着新雇主藏在睫毛下的蓝眼珠时，明锐地察觉到青年和那些狂徒相近的气息——这是一只已经走投无路的小怪物。

看来教师也不是份轻松的工作。  
那时的贝雷特淡淡想着，握住这个男孩伸出的手。

遵照蕾雅的安排，贝雷特教导帝弥托利杀人的技术、指挥的技巧，小心守护帝弥托利成长。帝弥托利似乎无意展露自己“不太好”的一面，在贝雷特面前始终保持着温柔的少爷、亲人又乖巧的好学生形象。可贝雷特仅仅缺席了五年，他学生的人生看起来就完全失控了。

贝雷特恢复意识的时候，帝弥托利第一时间就来看他了，却不愿意张口和他多说几句话。  
他的少爷显然长高了不少，甚至变得比他的保镖看起来还要魁梧、富有攻击性。帝弥托利的面色很差，就算他试图板起自己的脸，也掩盖不了骨子里已经濒临崩溃的疯狂。他探望贝雷特时身上甚至溅满别人的血，看起来才刚经历过一场屠杀，随便披件青黑色的风衣遮一遮就过来了。那时的帝弥托利看着面色还很苍白的贝雷特几次欲言又止，可他急匆匆赶过来，最终也只是回答贝雷特一些简单的问题就转身离开了。  
“看看他那个样子，像是什么死尸鬼魂的同类似的。”帝弥托利的发小与贝雷特目送帝弥托利离开，烦躁得直挠头，“喂……老师，快想点什么办法帮他一下吧。”

可惜在表达感情上，贝雷特是个比自己学生还笨拙的人。他不希望自己的关系和帝弥托利变得这么僵，想为他做些什么却一直没有任何进展，甚至开始被帝弥托利有意疏远了。

在接连着一个月抓不到这个夜不归宿的学生后，连贝雷特都开始头疼起来。  
一定要找机会好好和帝弥托利谈谈才行……他到底在想些什么呢？

“？”  
看着自己一片狼藉的房间，贝雷特表情木然，  
他才从指挥室回来，身上的西装制服还没来得及脱。帝弥托利夹杂了血香和硝烟味的信息素钻进鼻腔时他差点拔出枪来，以为布雷达德的少爷遭到了袭击……看来遇袭的只有他自己，而凶手是只埋在衣物堆里的大型动物。  
他倒是知道什么是筑巢——有些过久没得到Alpha安抚的Omega，在发情时就会无意识地筑巢，可谁都没听说过还有会把自己憋到筑巢的Alpha。  
……到底是谁敢把这位大少爷凉到一边啊！贝雷特甚至对这个胆大包天的恋人没有一点头绪。

“……………………帝弥托利，这里是我的卧室。”在他注意到自己前，贝雷特先行把枪悄悄扣回腰带。他一边出声提醒帝弥托利，一边试探性地靠近这只大型动物。  
发情时Alpha面对同类总是格外富有攻击性，只要他们觉得自己被威胁了，就会毫不犹豫发起进攻。对上野蛮成长了五年的帝弥托利，贝雷特还真没有信心能制服他，毕竟他自己前不久还是个行动不便的病患。  
“你需要抑制剂吗？”在帝弥托利看不见的死角，一支注射用镇静剂滑出贝雷特的袖筒，小巧的针头微微发光。

帝弥托利浑浑噩噩地把头从枕头里掏出来，他一言不发，眯着仅剩的左眼痴痴地看着贝雷特越来越近的脸，分不清现实和环境。他轻易夺走贝雷特手中的镇静剂捏碎，一把搂住贝雷特的腰，逼迫他像热恋中的情侣一样和自己拥吻。  
贝雷特本是个身体强健的Alpha，帝弥托利的医疗团队最大限度地维持了他身漂亮精瘦的身材，不让他的肌肉像失水的植物一样萎缩。  
然而一旦和帝弥托利厚实高大的身材做对比，贝雷特还是显得异常瘦小。光是帝弥托利解下风衣外套就可以把他整个包裹起来。他的身体强度远不如从前，还需要依赖每日的复健……在从小就一身蛮力的学生面前根本无路可逃。  
贝雷特只能任由自己被帝弥托利拖上已经沾上情欲气味的巢穴。黑色的西装衣裤在帝弥托利的手下被暴力撕开、脱下，成为筑巢的材料之一。直到被剥得全身被剥得只剩一件拼死抢救下来的白衬衫时，贝雷特才开始后悔对自己的学生们确实太疏于防备了。

刚度过一次热潮的帝弥托利暖呼呼的，两人隔着西装也能感受到对方的体温和心跳。看来就算以凶悍残忍闻名的Alpha，发情时也和别人一样粘人，帝弥托利伸手抱着贝雷特在自己瞎堆出来的窝上滚了好几圈都不愿意撒手。他仰躺在那堆衣服上，闻着不得已趴在自己胸膛上的贝雷特的头发，一边舔他的耳朵一边发出满足的“呼呼”声，像只拿到木天廖玩偶的大猫猫。

巢穴唯一的客人终于就位了。

帝弥托利理所当然地把身上的Alpha当成发情时的目标。他一把撕开贝雷特的西装裤和底裤，把这些残留的布料推到腿窝。他看起来真的憋坏了，就这么抱着身上的贝雷特，抬起胯间还粘满白色粘液的、挺立的性器直往那双白嫩的大腿抽动。

学生的胸膛已经变得如此宽大了……被迫伏趴在上面时，贝雷特才开始感到害怕。他试图发出自己的Alpha信息素让帝弥托利排斥自己，却效果甚微。他的信息素闻起来更像新雪，还混着淡淡的茶香，冷淡又疏离，却没有什么攻击性。只有杀人时才会凛冽起来，在敌阵像暴雪一样收割生命。  
青年时期的帝弥托利相当偏爱贝雷特身上的味道，却羞于展露自己的。他曾经还与贝雷特说笑：“其实老师的信息素很令人安心，我闻到的时候……”

我闻到的时候就会变得很奇怪。  
帝弥托利沉声模糊地说着什么，舔舐贝雷特藏着退化腺体的皮肤，胯间的性器变得越发粗热，蹭在腿间黏糊糊地发出交配邀请。  
被粗糙的软舌掠过的脖颈敏感得不像话。贝雷特甚至觉得帝弥托利下一秒就要咬破自己那块已经退化的腺体了，就算这样他也一定不会停下来——贝雷特相当确信这一点，即使他也不知道原因。

大腿被用力掐住，高热的性器在腿肉内侧用力抽动。残留在上面的白色精液把贝雷特的下半身涂得乱七八糟。  
帝弥托利还喜欢接吻，他的动作很笨拙，却对这种最原始的亲昵相当执着。身上的人抵抗得越激烈，帝弥托利就越加兴奋。他几乎快不能失控自己的手臂力量了，喉咙里发出野兽一般愉悦的低吼声，仗着体位优势轻松镇压扭动的贝雷特，伸手按下那颗浅色的脑袋纠缠着他。贝雷特甚至有自己的腰要被勒断的错觉。他趴在帝弥托利的胸膛低喘着，这个紧密相拥的姿势让他难以借力起身，只能分开双腿任由帝弥托利握着自己的臀肉当成疏解欲望的玩物。  
不见光的软肉被帝弥托利的性器硬生生磨擦到发红，性器冠顶滑出的精水让红嫩的腿肉微微反射出淫靡的水光。高热期的帝弥托利看样子什么都听不进去，他把那对触感极佳的大腿和臀肉都抓出了红红的指痕，像插进了穴口那样猛烈地抽动。再昂贵的抱枕也不会比贝雷特抱起来来得舒服，就算把贝雷特的贴身物品摆在房间的每一个角落，也不会比怀里这个不停扭动的贝雷特更令帝弥托利感到喜悦和甜蜜。帝弥托利任凭自己埋在贝雷特的颈窝，发出极其失态的、急促的喘息，恨不得把属于贝雷特的每一粒信息素都吸进自己的胸腔。

“不行……住手，帝弥托利……”  
在这样充满诱导的攻势下，贝雷特变得越发不知所措起来——他在这样的猥亵下居然产生了正被操弄的错觉，被夹在两人腹间的软肉不知道什么时候硬得像个铁棍。

揉捏着贝雷特的臀部，帝弥托利挺胯一次次用力蹭过被他抓住夹紧的软肉。性器抽动的频率越来越快，他故意用自己硬涨的性器堪堪擦过贝雷特藏在臀逢中央的小嘴，甚至几次暗示性地往里顶进去一节，等到那张馋到流口水的小嘴含着这块肉不放，再快速抽出来。贝雷特被这样的挑逗折磨得不轻，脑子里全是自己被这个淫靡的巨物塞进身体里的想象，仿佛他对此充满经验似的，这不符合常理。可每当帝弥托利时不时把巨大的冠顶塞进后穴时，他的身体就擅自兴奋起来，肠肉满怀期待地等着被撑开——帝弥托利一定能感觉到，可他又硬生生拔出去了。高热的肉棍快到达临界点，他捧着贝雷特的臀肉用力撞击着，故意用腰腹摩擦挤压贝雷特红硬的性器，诱惑贝雷特一起高潮。

贝雷特第一次对自己的身体感到如此陌生和恐惧，他试图阻止这场错误的性事：“帝弥托利！清醒一点！我是老师，是贝雷特。”形状可怖的肉棍顶着粘液在穴口摩挲。帝弥托利的性器实在太大了，这样的尺寸想要插进Alpha完全不适用于交合的后穴简直是做梦，但他看起来却足够熟练，想就这样直接插进后穴，冠顶都兴奋到开始滑精。  
“别把我和别人弄混了！忍耐一下，我会给你打抑制剂。”

“…………………………别人……？”  
帝弥托利粗重地喘了几声，高热期让他的脑子乱成一团，他含糊不清地重复道。

“哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈………………哪来的别人？像死了一样躺在床上……任我玩弄的人不一直都是你吗？”

“你不会以为自己毫无防备地躺了这么多年，我却什么都没做吧？老、师？”  
帝弥托利突然咧开嘴笑了，他翻身将贝雷特压在身下，握住自己粘滑的性器，对准贝雷特的后穴直接挺腰插进深处，没有丝毫犹豫。  
这个动作帝弥托利在五年间做过太多次了。刚学会打开贝雷特的身体时，帝弥托利还会一边动、一边抵着老师的额头痛哭、忏悔自己的罪过。可贝雷特长久的沉默反而让他的偏执和疯狂变得更严重了。使用老师的身体让帝弥托利逐渐上瘾，睡美人宽松的衣袍下布满了不堪的痕迹。负责为贝雷特体检的医护人员对此心知肚明，面对帝弥托利越发阴沉的脸色一句话也不敢多问。

“唔———————”贝雷特闭上眼狠狠咬住了自己嘴唇。像是应征了帝弥托利令人不安的话，穴口被撑满的那一刻，他的后穴便欢喜地将那根沾满精液的性器吞吃到深处，帝弥托利顺势把敏感的软肉顶到变形 ，回到暖巢的凶器直接顶起贝雷特敏感点射了出来。而贝雷特只能选择被迫张开大腿，弯折成将穴口彻底露出来的姿态接受灌精。温热的浓浆冲刷肠壁深处，仿佛要把它们全灌进胃里。贝雷特忍不住伸手捂住腹部，发出濒临崩溃的鼻息声。身上的人不愿意给他一点喘口气的机会，张嘴咬破贝雷特藏在脖颈的、退化的腺体，往这具身体注射大量的信息素。  
被当成Omega在使用的双重刺激，让贝雷特被迫攀上高潮，他终于崩溃地叫出声来：“啊啊啊————不要了，快停下——”

“嘶——好舒服……原来老师醒着的时候，它可以绞得这么紧吗？”帝弥托利松开口中的腺体，忍不住赞叹道。


End file.
